percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Gillon "Lon" Sterling
Gillon "Lon" Sterling is the Greek/Roman demigod of Hera/Juno. History It is unknown who Lon's father is. But it is known that she is from Osaka, Japan and speaks fluent Japanese. While growing up in Japan Lon went to a military school where she learned to fight. When Lon turned ten she moved to Washington D.C. where she has been living until Camp Half-Blood. While in D.C. Lon took music lessons and it became her passion. Personality Lon has more of a twisted personality. She is very sweet but when it comes to war there's no mercy. She has a great sense of humor and loves to laugh. She takes a war as a game than a battle. This is probably from the fact that she is a daughter of Hera, just like Ares, the war god, and Hephaestus, god of fire and metal. Although, she is extremely serious and is really nice if you don't judge her by her mother. Appearance Lon has long black hair and grayish blue eyes. While in her battle/military outfit from her old school in Japan she looks like an army general. Her outfit is gray with boots, a jacket, black gloves, and goggles. There's nothing under her jacket but fashion tap and the rest is clearly visible. She usually wears her hair in a pony tail over her shoulder. She does look like her mother Hera, in many ways. It is said that she was most of the same facial features as her mother. Abilities * ADHD: Like most demigods, she possesses inborn battle reflexes and senses that she uses to analyze the fighting style of her opponent * Dyslexia: Her brain is "hard-wired" for Ancient Greek and Latin * Fighting Skills: Even though Lon learned to fight with her katanas in Osaka she isn't the perfect fighter. Sometimes she loses her balance and falls a lot. But she can defend herself. * Music: Music soon became Lon's passion when she moved to America. She loves dubstep music. Demigod Abilities Being the daughter of Hera she doesn't have much natural skills. But she is a great leader. After military school Lon was able to go off on her own and be safe, especially because not many people are fond of her mother. Relationships Love Interests Jason Grace Lon has a slight crush on Jason. It didn't start right when they met, but as they got to know each other Lon started to admire him even though he has a girl friend. Lon is trying to keep her crush a secret even though Percy can clearly see it. Nico also knows about it and can relate because of his crush on Percy. But Jason is clueless about Lon's crush and it is unknown what her thinks about her. Family Thalia Grace Thalia is Lon's step-sister. At first Thalia didn't like Lon. But when Lon asked her to give her a chance they got to know each other and got along. Lon was almost considering joining the Hunters of Artemis but refused for secret reasons. Hera/Juno Lon is mad at her mother for abandoning her in Japan and pretending like she doesn't exist. When ever Lon and Hera meet Hera tries to say sorry but Lon refuses to listen, this makes both of them feels guilty. Zeus/Jupiter Lon's step-father wasn't fond of Lon at first and was mad at Hera for having her. But later they seemed to be on pretty good terms. Lon seems to respect Zeus, but it is unknown what Zeus direct feelings toward her are. Friends Percy Jackson Category:Children of Hera Category:Children of Juno Category:Children of Zeus Category:Greek Demigods Category:Roman Demigods Category:Children of Jupiter